


Alvo Noel

by Jude_Melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele era um bom velhinho, mas estava longe de ser o Papai Noel. Talvez apenas naquela tarde pudesse abrir uma exceção para a menina que o olhava com tanto fascínio.





	Alvo Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter pertence à fantástica J. K. Rowling. Obrigada, mestra, por acrescentar tanta magia às nossas infâncias.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Agradeço à Camy por ter betado esta história. Te adoro, linda! x3
> 
> Boa leitura!

Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, um dos maiores bruxos que a história do mundo já viu. Mas esses eram apenas detalhes. Naquela tarde pacata, ele era uma pessoa comum — um trouxa, como os bruxos gostavam de dizer — passeando pelo Westfield London em busca de uma loja que vendesse um belo par de pantufas.

Era uma figura curiosa com sua longa barba prateada e os oclinhos meia-lua. Só por algumas horas, trocara suas vestes roxas por calças beges, um casaco de lã vermelho, um par de sapatos de couro surrado e um gorro de Papai Noel. Ninguém prestava muita atenção no ilustre professor. Estavam todos ocupados demais perambulando de uma loja para outra nessa saga interminável chamada compras de Natal de último minuto. Alguns seguravam copos descartáveis com o logotipo verde de uma linda sereia; outros lutavam contra dezenas de sacolas coloridas.

Dumbledore parou diante de uma das lojas do térreo, subitamente interessado em um curioso chapéu de um cachorro bastante esquisito. Se recordava bem o que ouvira daquela bruxa amante de trouxas, o cachorro em questão chamava-se Pateta e fazia muito sucesso entre as crianças. Por falar em crianças...

— O senhor é o Papai Noel? — perguntou uma menininha pequetita assim, inclinando a cabeça para trás para enxergar aquele senhor tão alto.

— Boa-tarde, minha pequena. Não, infelizmente, eu não sou o Papai Noel.

— Mas o senhor tem barba!

— Sim, eu tenho barba. Assim como você tem lindos cabelos negros, mas não é esta princesa — explicou Dumbledore, indicando uma boneca da princesa Tiana na vitrine. — Agora, minha pequena, se me permite, eu preciso encontrar um belo par de pantufas antes que meu horário de folga chegue ao fim.

Ele fez uma breve mesura e seguiu seu caminho pelo shopping. Mal dera dois passos quando ouviu a vozinha de novo:

— O senhor vai me dar um brinquedo?

— Não, minha pequena. — Dumbledore agachou-se para conversar com ela. — Mas tenho certeza de que o verdadeiro Papai Noel ficará encantando em presentear uma menina tão linda.

A criança abriu um sorriso e mexeu nos cabelos. A conversa parecia encerrada.

— Mas o senhor veste vermelho. Não é o Papai Noel?

Só parecia.

— Não, minha pequena. Veja só quantos homens com barba passeiam por este shopping vestidos de vermelho. Nenhum deles é o Papai Noel.

— Mas o senhor tem uma rena chamada Rudolph?

— Não. Mas tenho um belíssimo pássaro chamado Fawkes.

— E o Fawkes puxa seu trenó?

— Não, minha pequena. Embora ele certamente possua a força necessária para tanto.

— Então, quem puxa o seu trenó? É o Rudolph?

— Não, minha pequena. Eu não tenho um trenó, e o Rudolph é um amigo do Papai Noel.

— Mas o senhor não é o Papai Noel?

Dumbledore olhou discretamente ao seu redor. Nem sinal dos pais da criança.

— Eu sou... amigo do Papai Noel.

— Verdade? — Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Se você tiver a bondade de me dizer qual presente gostaria de ganhar no Natal, eu ficarei honrado em transmitir seu desejo ao bom Noel.

— Oba! — A menina deu três pulinhos. — Eu quero um unicórnio!

— Infelizmente, pequena, os unicórnios são criaturas puras e livres que não devem ser capturadas para satisfazer interesses humanos. Você não gostaria de aprisionar um unicórnio, não acha?

Ela pensou por alguns segundos. Balançou a cabeça com vigor.

— Eu quero um unicórnio de pelúcia.

— Pois bem, isso é mais fácil de conseguir. Prometo transmitir seu recado ao Papai Noel ainda esta noite. Qual a cor do unicórnio?

— Rosa! Não, não. Branco com crina colorida. Não, não, eu quero uma Rainbow Dash falante!

— Uma Rainbow Dash?

— Sim, é a pônei com asas do _My Little Pony_!

— Compreendo. Direi ao Papai Noel que você deseja uma Rainbow Dash. Até logo, minha pequena. E boas festas!

Dumbledore fez uma nova mesura e girou nos calcanhares para procurar a tal loja das pantufas. Mas...

— Espera, senhor, eu quero mandar uma carta.

— Uma carta? — Por um breve instante, o professor pensou em corujas.

— É! Para o Papai Noel saber meu nome.

— Mas é claro! Uma carta! Brilhante ideia, minha pequena. Contudo, onde conseguiremos pergaminho para a carta?

— “Pegaminho”? — A menina riu. — O senhor é engraçado! O que é “pegaminho”?

— Quero dizer... — Ele fez um pequeno esforço mental para recordar a palavra correta. — Um pedaço de papel. Onde encontraremos um pedaço de papel e penas, digo, lápis?

— Eu tenho um caderno! — exclamou a menina, tirando a mochila rosa das costas. — Está aqui em algum lugar — murmurou, xeretando seus pertences até resgatar um caderno com estampa da Rainbow Dash e uma caixa de lápis de cor. — Vou escrever!

Ela deitou-se ali mesmo, no chão, e começou a rabiscar bem devargazinho, tomando cuidado para que cada letra ficasse bem redonda e bonita. As pessoas passavam e olhavam. Algumas faziam careta para Dumbldeore. Talvez chamassem o segurança. O que aquela menininha fazia no chão?

— Terminei! — Ela pôs-se de pé em um pulo e arrancou uma página do caderno. — Aqui, senhor.

Dumbledore recebeu a folha colorida de bom grado. A letra da menina era um garrancho. Que amor! E “Rainbow Dash” estava escrito errado.

— Tenho certeza de o Papai Noel ficará muito feliz em atender seu pedido — disse, dobrando a carta com cuidado para guardá-la no bolso das calças. — Mas agora eu realmente preciso ir, minha pequena Alice. Tenho um belo par de pantufas aguardando-me em algum lugar deste shopping.

— Como o senhor sabe meu nome? É um mago?

Dumbledore abriu um sorriu gentil.

— Quase isso, minha pequena. Li seu nome na carta.

Alice riu, mexendo os pés. Nesse momento, uma mulher apareceu. Ofegava muito. Puxou a menina pelo braço.

— Alice! Graças a Deus! Nunca mais fuja desse jeito!

— Desculpa, mamãe...

— Quase me matou do coração. Eu... — Ela inspirou fundo, finalmente se dando conta do misterioso homem. — Perdoe-me, senhor, espero que minha filha não tenha incomodado.

— Não foi incômodo algum. Pelo contrário, foi um deleite desfrutar da companhia de sua filha. É uma menina muito inteligente.

— E travessa — suspirou a mãe, pegando-a no colo. — Obrigada por cuidar dela, senhor. Até logo!

— Até logo! Boas festas!

Dumbledore observou enquanto a mulher ia embora. Alice espiou por cima do ombro da mãe e acenou. O bruxo acenou de volta.

 

**

 

A noite aproximava-se quando o ilustre professor saiu do shopping. Fora uma saga difícil, mas ele conseguira comprar seu belo par de pantufas. Estava a ponto de buscar um local seguro para aparatar quando ouviu uma voz conhecida:

— Alice, não se afaste muito.

Elas estavam paradas perto de uma escada, provavelmente esperando o pai vir buscá-las. A menina segurava um graveto e brincava de arrastá-lo pelo chão. Dumbledore assegurou-se de que ninguém estava olhando e fez um momento quase imperceptível com a varinha.

— Alice, vamos!

A menina deu um grito, mal acreditando em seus olhinhos.

— Pare de gritar, menina! Vai incomodar as outras pessoas. O que é isso? Que brinquedo é esse? — perguntou a mãe, fitando a Rainbow Dash de pelúcia. — Não lembrava que você tinha isso. Venha, vamos. Seu pai parou o carro aqui perto.

Ela segurou a mão de Alice e desceu as escadas. A menina saltitava, cantarolando uma música e dizendo que amava sua Rainbow Dash. Quando a apertou contra o peito, ouviu-se em claro e bom som:

— Vamos brincar, pessoal?

Dumbledore sorriu enquanto a criança ia embora.

— Até logo, Alice. Nos veremos de novo em Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! Como estamos? Vocês não têm ideia de há quanto tempo eu queria escrever esta one. Era para ter escrito no Natal do ano passado, mas não consegui. (E a ideia mesmo é ainda mais antiga.)
> 
> Eu sei que o Dumbledore provavelmente não teria feito essa pequena magia nos arredores de um shopping cheio de trouxas. Apenas abusei um pouquinho da liberdade que as fanfics nos permitem.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos! :**


End file.
